Kurcedes kisses
by prettykurama
Summary: Little drabbles I made up for each time Kurt and Mercedes kiss.
1. Movies and Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: So I had this idea one day and I'm finally getting to write it. Now this is a strong Kurt/Mercedes story so if you don't like them together I highly suggest not reading this. I hope you enjoy.**

The first time we kissed was when we were hanging out at my house and then we decided to go to the movies. It was raining after the movie was over and we forgot our umbrella. So we had to run, and of course his car was on the far side of the parking lot. We ran hand in hand all the way to his car. We climbed in fast and started laughing. We were soaked to the bone by the time we reached his car.

His hair and my hair was a mess. We both stared at each other for a few minutes before we smiled at each other and then started laughing once again. He brought his hand up and moved my hair away from my face and left his hand cupping my cheek. His hand was warm on my skin, considering I was cold form the rain. He was looking at me contently when he started to lean forward. The next thing I felt was his lips on mine. The kiss was soft with no pressure what so ever. His lips felt unsure, like he didn't really understand why he was doing that. We closed our eyes and I returned the kiss slightly and I lifter my hand to caress his face as well. He pulls away after a minute or two and we just stare at each other in silence cause we couldn't find any words to say to each other at the moment.

The second time we kissed was a few months after our first. It was January and it was snowing. So him and I decided to go hang out in the snow with our fellow glee clubbers. Rachel was making a snowman with Finn. Brittany was trying to make a snow angle but kept messing up. Mike and Matt were having a snowball fight with Puck and Artie, and Tina, Quinn, and Santana were helping Brittany. As I looked around watching my friends play in the white powder I was hit in the side of the head by something cold and wet. I turned my head to see Kurt had thrown a snowball at me and he was smiling at me throwing another one up in the air so it landed back down in his hand.

"You did not just do what I think you did right?" I asked standing up with a clump of snow in my hand as well.

"What? Do you mean this?" he smirked throwing the second snowball at me and it hits my shoulder then turns to powder.

"Oh, it's on white boy!" I yelled throwing my snowball at him.

"My jacket!" he complained

"Oh that's it, now it's really on." he declared. Our snowball fight lasted for a good ten minutes until I hit him in the face. He then ran at me full speed with all his might and knocked us both over to the ground. I was on my back with him on top of me. We laughed at we stared at each other. Our faces were only inches apart, that was until I leaned up and closed the distance between us. He returned the kiss immediately and wrapped his hand around my back. The kiss was soft once again. And his lips were unsure as well. He pulled away when we heard someone whistling at us. We look up to see Puck staring at us.

"It's not what you think," he stutters standing up in a spastic motion. I sit up in the snow feeling a little depressed that the kiss had to end so soon.

"Whatever, I was just going to ask you guys if you wanted to join our snowball war but I see you're busy with other things-"

"We're not busy, come on Mercedes, lets go play." he states grabbing my hand and helping me off the ground to run over by Finn and the rest of them.

**A/N: So if you want me to continue please let me know. Also let me know if you have a way you want them to kiss or a place or an event let me know that as well. Please review and I'll try to have an update soon depending on the reviews I get.**


	2. Truth or Dare and Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories I'm working on them. but here's the next chapter to this one. Hope you enjoy.**

The third time we kissed was a few weeks after our second and we were at Rachel's sleepover party. We ran out of things to do so we went with the old fashion truth or dare. We all sat in a circle on Rachel's bedroom floor. She stared.

"Finn, truth or dare.?"

"Truth,"

"Is it true that you love me?"

"Yes," Rachel just smiled and held his hand. The game went on and there were some really gross dares, like making a substance out of random foods and eating it, and then there were the embarrassing ones about taping yourself singing a really awful song and posting the video on youtube and facebook. But then there are the awkward ones. And of course Puck picks Kurt and Puck has this grin on his face that makes both Kurt and I squirm. I already have a feeling about what he's going to dare Kurt since he saw us when we were in the snow. And Kurt is stupid enough to pick dare when Puck asks truth or dare.

"Hummel, I dare you to kiss Mercedes for 5 seconds minimum," Puck sits there and crosses his arms over his chest like he won or something. I look over to Kurt and he's looking at me wide eyed. I glance around the room and everyone is staring in shock.

"Wait, Puck that's just wrong its awkward to kiss your best friend." Quinn tells Puck.

"So, its truth or dare it's a time to do things that you normally wouldn't. But in this case this might be normal for them." he says looking at us.

"Now I'm waiting Hummel are you going to kiss her or are you gonna punk out?" Kurt just scoffs and we turn our bodies to face each other so we have an easier angle to kiss from.

He looks at me and nods his head before leaning in. He moves closer and his hand comes up to brush against my cheek to hold my head still. As he gets closer the more nervous he gets. He licks his lips and he stops right before his lips connect with mine. He looks into my eyes looking for a sign to continue. I look down at his lips and then back up to his eyes and he takes that as a sign to go ahead.

He slowly leans in and places his lips on mine.

1...

The second I respond his hand moves so he can tangle his fingers in my hair.

2...

He moves his lips slightly so he can nibble on my bottom lip.

3...

He moves his other hand to rest lightly on my hip.

4...

I slide my hand gently up his chest to wrap around his neck.

5...

He should pull away but he doesn't he pulls my face closer and he his tongue brushes my lips.

"See, told you this was normal for them," we split at the sound of Puck's voice. The first thing I do is look around the room and everyone's eyes and mouths are wide open. I look to Kurt and he's looking at me. We both smile blushing like little school girls when they're talking to their crush.

"Who's next?" I ask pulling away from him.

**4**

It was Christmas time and all the glee kids were setting up the choir room with lights, a tree, and gifts for everyone. Kurt is coming back from Dalton to visit for the holidays. I met him by the front doors of the school and we walked to the choir room arm in arm. We walk through the door when Quinn stops us. We gave her a confused look and she smiles and points up. We both look up and then back down at each other.

"You, both know the rules of mistletoe," she says smiling at me.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." he says turning towards me.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," I answer looking at him. If it's no big deal then why am I so nervous? Why do I still have butterflies even though I have kisses him 3 times before this? Oh, that's right, it's because I like him. He leans down and places a chaste kiss to my lips. He pulls away smiling.

"Wow, I really miss this place," he says linking his arm with mine and looking around the room.

**A/N: So did you like it? Hate it? Both? Please tell me why I would love to hear from you. I'm still working on my other stories. If you have any place that you would want them to kiss please tell me and I'll see what i can do. **


	3. Shut up and Car Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: So, I'm sorry I have been keeping you guys waiting for these updates but they are slowly coming to me. I hope you like the next two of there kisses. Warning the second one is kind of sad.**

**5 **

"Kurt I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about my jacket, it's perfectly fine."

"Mercedes, that jacket is horrible. It's different colors and zebra striped. I told you to never wear that again if you were going to hang out with me. You know how much I hate it." he tells me.

"So, I like it and I felt like wearing it today so I did." I say.

"No, I bet you knew it would bug me so you just decided to wear it." he says pointing at my jacket.

"No, that's not the reason, I really like this hoodie so I wore it. Why does it bug you so much. When your clothes bug me I don't say anything." he chuckles.

"Yeah, right, Cedes you tell me you hate my clothes all the time." he states.

"Like when?" I ask.

"When I wore my awesome outfit for my defying gravity diva off." he says.

"The sweater with the spider, right here?" she says pointing to her chest area.

"Yes, that's an fabulous sweater and you said and I quote "I can't believe you wore that you should go get a new shirt and burn that one" so you told me to burn it." he smirks knowing he proved his point.

"ok so one time I-"

"And the time I wore my polka dot vest." he points out.

"Kurt, you wore plaid pants with a polka dot vest." I tell him.

"Yes and they matched," he says.

"No they really didn't." I tell him.

"Kurt just face it you dis my clothes a lot more then I dis yours." I tell him.

"Oh, shut up" he tell me.

"Make me." I smirk at him. He looks at me for a second and then smirks.

"What?" I asks confused,

"Nothing I just know the perfect way to shut you up, and I'll be sure to tell your future boyfriend to use it." he tells me coming closer to me.

"Kurt? What are you going to do?" I ask as he reaches towards me.

"This!" he yells as he begins to tickle me making me laugh really hard.

"Kurt this isn't-" I'm stopped my the feel of his lips on mine. His hands that were tickling me are now wrapped around my back and pulling me into his body. I wrap my hands around his neck and deepen the kiss. I can feel his hands move up and down my back. He pulls away and smiles.

"See I knew it would get you to shut up." he says. I go to open my mouth to nag him but he immediately puts his lips back on mine. And you know I don't really mind being told to shut up especially if he's saying it with his lips and not his words.

**

* * *

****6**

The buzzing sound of my phone wakes me from my sleep. I pick up the phone not even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I ask groggily.

"Kurt?" it's Mercedes and she is sobbing into the phone.

"Cedes, what's wrong? What happened?" I ask sitting up and bouncing out of bed to grab my keys to drive to wear ever she needs me.

"My…my brother… got…" and she stops.

"Cedes, wear are you?" I ask nervously.

"Driving," she answers

"What! Why are you driving in your condition? Were are you driving to?" I ask getting to the point.

"Your house I'm outside now. Grab a coat it's raining." she tells me.

"Ok I'll be out in a minute." I tell her.

"Thanks," she whispers into the phone. We hang up and I grab my coat and walk out the door. She is leaning up against her red mini and she crying her eyes out. She doesn't seem to notice that I came outside she it just staring out into the road. I'm next to her in a mater of seconds.

"Cedes," I whisper gently placing my hand on her shoulder. She turns her head and automatically pulls me into a hug and buries her face into my chest. I wrap my arms around her holding her in a tight embrace. What could have happened to Robbie that's got her such a mess?

"Cedes, what happened to Robbie?" at the sound of his name she shudders and it seems like she cries even harder. I run my fingers through her hair trying to comfort her and calm her down so I can find out what happened.

"He got in a car accident." she sobs looking up at my face.

"My breath stops and I just hold her tighter. I'm not caring that the rain is drenching us all I'm worried about is her.

"Come on, we'll get sick if we stay out here, you're going to stay the night with me." I tell her leading her into the house. She doesn't answer she just cries. I hate seeing her like this. She should never have to go through something like this. No one should, but if there was no hardships then it wouldn't be called life I guess. We walk inside and we head down to my room.

"Go lay down while I get you a towel so you can dry off. I tell her pointing to the bed. I come back with two towels. She's not laying down she's sitting on the edge of my bed and staring at the floor.

"Cedes," I call handing out a towel. She seems startled but she smiles once she sees it's just me. After we are all dried off we lay down in my bed and we are back into our tight embrace. She wiggle away to look up at me.

"Kurt?" she asks. I look down to meet her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask sweetly.

She doesn't answer she just bits her lip. The next thing I know is her lips are on mine. I'm shocked to say the least. I'm mean it's not like we haven't kissed because we have several time to be exact.. I'm just not used to her being this forceful. Her kiss isn't sweet and gentle like they normally are. It's rough and fierce.

"Mercedes, what are you doing?" I ask pushing her off me.

"I don't know. I don't want to feel the pain anymore and I figured maybe if I distracted myself then I could stop thinking about at least until the morning." she explains.

"I don't want to hurt you." I tell her.

"I trust you not to do anything you think will be a big mistake. I doubt anything like tat will ever happen but Kurt please, let me see if this works." she pleads.

"Fine," the second the word passes through my lips hers are on mine. Only this time it's a sweet gentle kiss like normal. I place my hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. We pull away after a few seconds.

"Feel any different?" I asks.

"I feel a little happier." she tells me.

"Thanks Kurt," she tells me kissing one more time until burying her face back into my torso and trying to go to sleep. I kiss the top of her head.

"Good night Mercedes, I'll be right here when ever you need me and for what ever reason it maybe I'll come to save you." I whisper in her ear before laying my head on top of hers and letting sleep over take me.

**A/N: Ok, so there it is. Did you hate it? Love it? Both? Please tell me. I love feed back and I need it to write. If you have a place or some sort of style you want them to kiss tell me in a PM or a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
